


Sunshine on my Shoulders

by orphan_account



Series: "Pride" is not the word I'm looking for [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Aged up characters, Canon Divergence, M/M, family au, not mpreg!!, the one where akaashi is the sweetest thing and loves his daughter to bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji's first day alone with Aria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine on my Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series! There will be more to come~ Trust me. I may be slow in posting but oh man. Oooooh man.

"What do you see, Ari? Is this an owl?" 

It was Keiji's first official week alone with his daughter, Bokuto having to go back to work after his vacation was up, and already Keiji had felt like spending all his time with his little girl. The first week that they had brought her home, Keiji had emailed his boss the news that their baby had been born and that he wouldn't be able to do his work for a while, taking care of adoption and other legal papers, having parties, and spending time with his husband for the first time in forever. Keiji had felt so blessed to have Bokuto there with him, the man dressing in nothing but his flannel pajama pants and tank top for a couple days straight, rocking the girl in his arms and kissing her on the forehead – and Keiji had already thought he was head over heels for his husband? He died and went to heaven watching all the moments that the other got to spend with their daughter; he had definitely had at least a hundred pictures in his phone camera of just the both of them napping. 

Aria had been a very receptive baby – she wasn't very fussy on the day of her baby shower celebration when she was passed to her grandparents, Kuroo, Hinata, Sugawara, and many others, she took her naps easily and didn't fuss too much at night, her crib in the bedroom by Bokuto's side of the room. She wiggled a lot and looked around, curious about everything around her. If she were stronger, she would probably kick and grab, not being quite able to smile yet, either, much to Koutarou's dismay when he would try and get her to smile but she would look at him like he was nuts; Keiji had actually just gotten a video of that reaction and how poor Bokuto looked at the camera, devastated. "Sassed by my own daughter." He had pouted. Keiji was definitely going to save that one. 

Those couple of weeks had been what had made Keii very happy. He had Koutarou to keep him busy and happy with the baby, without the worry of work bearing down their throats. However, now since Koutarou went back to work at school and Keiji went into full work-from-home-dad mode, Keiji was kept busy with work and with diaper changing. Aria had woken up from her nap right as it turned to be lunch time, but he decided to pick up the little stuffed Pokemon starter that Uncle Kenma had gifted Aria at her party. "It's a Rowlet. It loves you." Keiji had tried to convince her, moving the plush closer so the little one could take it in better. She was only a month old, and she still had two and a half months to go before she could officially see everything around her. The distance in which he held it from her, though, was good enough and Aria looked at it, wiggling her butt a little, probably from being uncomfortable. 

"We'll have to message Kenma and tell him that you like your Rowlet. He got it special, you know." Keiji smiled and lifted her to kiss her cheek. "But, I bet you're hungry. You're giving me that look." With practiced ease, Keiji moved from the bed, still holding his girl as he stood and slipped on his house shoes, walking to the kitchen. "You are just going to love what we have today. It's a delicious French onion soup, with a garden side salad, and a baked potato." He hummed to the little one and opened up the fridge, grabbing a bottle and heating it up as she fussed a little. 

"Okay, so I lied, but formula is just as good. I promise. I would never lie to you, little girl." Keiji kissed her head and rocked her slowly, closing his eyes. He could have almost fell asleep with the motions, humming a soft song to her, one that his mother had sung to him. "I want you to always trust me...Even if daddy may get sad sometimes...even if papa is at work. I want to always have you as my baby girl. No matter what...I hope you will promise me that someday if you feel I have done a good job," he whispered, rubbing her back. "You're my sunshine, you know? I never thought I would get you, but here you are...And your papa and I love you so much." 

Keiji soon took the baby and the warm bottle, going to sit in the living room on the couch. He crossed his legs and laid the little one on his lap, cradling her head as he kept the bottle upright so she didn't get any air in her tummy. He smiled at her sweet little face, her round and rosy cheeks, her soft black hair, and that little button nose. He simply adored her and he loved knowing that he got to see her everyday. Just like this. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Bokuto came home a little later, he had bounded inside, kicked his shoes off and ran up the stairs to the bedroom where he knew Keiji and Aria were. Upon opening the door, he saw his sweet husband laying with their daughter on his chest, reading glasses perched on his nose, a book in his hands. The silver haired man grinned and moved to the bed, slowly taking the book (much to his husband's dismay) and looked down at him. "Akaaashhiiii, I brought home pizza." He smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"Good. I'm starving," Keiji whispered, offering him a kiss to the lips. "She just fell asleep though. We can eat up here tonight." 

"What? Seriously? You never let me do that." Koutarou grinned and kissed him again. "I'll be back up with the box and some plates. Don't move." 

"I wouldn't dream of it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
